<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's exchange the experience by lostin_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241088">let's exchange the experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space'>lostin_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, mentions of addition, mentions of alcholism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael decides they need to quarantine.</p><p>OR </p><p>Michael floods Alex with love and care over and over and over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let's exchange the experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for anon who asked me to write some quaratining malex to help cope. Stay safe everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Move.”</p><p>Alex did as he was told, confusion all over his face as Micahel came in with two arms full of grocery bags. The door telekinetically slammed behind him and Alex followed him to the kitchen where he dropped everything on the counter so he could put everything up.</p><p>After watching Michael spiral for a few weeks too long, Alex had made a deal with him. He would let Alex help him get sober and get through the hard times and then that would be it. Alex would leave him alone forever. That was the deal. That deal didn’t include grocery shopping.</p><p>“So, um, what’s going on?” he asked.</p><p>“We’re quarantining,” Michael said right back.</p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>“There’s a virus going around,” Michael answered. That didn’t get rid of Alex’s confusion.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. That doesn’t explain why you’re here with groceries and,” he paused to peak into one bag, “Cleaning supplies.”</p><p>“If you get it, it’ll make it a million times harder for you to get around because it’ll be harder for you to breathe. And that’s best-case scenario. So, instead of risking it, I’m keeping you here until it’s over,” Michael decided. Alex still stared at him in confusion.</p><p>“You can’t keep me here.”</p><p>“Uh, sure I can. You can work from home and, since I can’t get sick, I’ll do all your grocery shopping. You just have to put up with me for the next couple weeks,” Michael said, flashing a smile, “We can clean today.”</p><p>Alex scoffed, “This is weird. Even for you, Guerin.” He shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Well, you’re helping me out by making sure I stay sober, so I’ll help you out by making sure you don’t get sick,” he said.</p><p>“So, what, you’re just gonna stay here?”</p><p>“Yeah, to keep you company,” Micahel said. </p><p>Alex didn’t know how to respond to that. It was so weird to see him like this. Sure, Alex had gotten little tastes since they agreement, but this was... This was Micahel all but moving in with him. This was what he wanted so bad under circumstances he hated.</p><p>“You don’t... You don’t have to do this, you know? Don’t feel obligated to, like, chill with me during the plague,” Alex said. Michael just shrugged again.</p><p>“I want to.”</p><p>-</p><p>“You’re tense.”</p><p>“I’m always tense.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make it okay.”</p><p>Alex heaved a sigh and looked up to where Michael was standing in the hallway. It reminded Alex of that deal they made. That deal was becoming harder each day when Michael kept blurring the lines.</p><p>Today, those lines were blurred by him taking a shower and putting on Alex’s clothes when he got out. For the first time ever, Alex’s clothes were baggy on him because he wasn’t taking care of himself and had gotten painfully thin. His hair was wet and messy, curls slowly forming as they dripped water droplets onto the collar of the AirForce pullover. He looked so soft and sweet that it made Alex’s head hurt.</p><p>“Did you dry the floor this time?” Alex asked, rubbing his forehead as an excuse not to keep looking at him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Michael answered, his feet padding against the floor as he walked closer. The sound hurt Alex in an unexplainable way. “Sorry about last time.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“Not really,” Michael said. Alex could feel his eyes burning holes into the side of his head. He’d gone in the bathroom to take a shower after Michael and found the floor covered in water. He’d slipped and hit his head on the counter when he tried to catch himself. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Alex reinforced. Michael was silent and still for a few seconds, so Alex started trying to focus on his work again. Except then the soft sounds of his feet started again and his heart ached a little more. Maybe this was a bad idea.</p><p>He zoned out of his work and into the sound of another person’s footsteps against his floor. For a moment, he wondered what it would be like if he didn’t live alone. He imagined that this was their house, their space. He imagined waking up in the middle of the night to hear him tinkering about on the porch or humming to himself two rooms away or making coffee in the kitchen. He didn’t realize how much he ached for that.</p><p>Except he did realize it. It just hurt to have only half of it.</p><p>Alex jumped when something warm touched his neck. He looked up to see Michael looking down at him with tired eyes, adjusting the heating pad to cover his shoulders.</p><p>“You’re tense,” Micahel repeated, “You kept rolling your shoulders.”</p><p>“I didn’t notice,” Alex said quietly, staring at him in confusion. What the fuck was he doing? Was he just trying to make things worse for Alex?</p><p>“I know, you never do,” Michael answered. He adjusted it one last time before walking away and collapsing on the large armchair. Alex watched with a heavy heart as he curled up, pulling the collar of Alex’s pullover over his nose.</p><p>How the hell was he supposed to focus with that in his face?</p><p>-</p><p>Alex woke up in his bed. Which wouldn’t have been confusing if he hadn’t fallen asleep on the couch.</p><p>He sat up and looked around, but nothing seemed to be too out of place. His blankets had been drawn back and covered him, his lights were out, his fan was on, his TV was softly playing reruns of The Office. It looked exactly like he’d brought himself to bed. But his crutches were leaned against his the nightstand with a little sticky note and he knew for a fact that he didn’t do that.</p><p>
  <em>‘you fell asleep on the couch so put you in bed hope that’s okay MG’</em>
</p><p>Alex’s heart swelled in adoration as he sunk into his bed, involuntary tears springing to his eyes. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint what about it had touched him so much. Was it the simple fact that he’d bothered to move him at all? Was it that he knew what kept him calmest when he slept? Was it that it was Michael in particular and he cared? He couldn’t be sure, so he considered that it was all three.</p><p>He searched for his phone and found it on the opposite bedside table and plugged into the charger which just made him feel that much more loved. He didn’t understand how they’d come to this. It was overwhelming at the very least.</p><p>Why did he have to be so perfect when he knew there was a time limit on it?</p><p>
  <em>Alex: idk if you’re up and I don’t wanna wake you, so thanks. I would’ve really regretted not sleeping in a bed if it weren’t for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Micahel: you got me, i got you</em>
</p><p>Alex folded his lips in and sunk right back into his bed, pulling his blanket over his head. For the first time in a long time, Alex smiled purely and unabashedly. He even flailed a little bit. He felt like a teenager again.</p><p>Leave it to Michael fucking Guerin to make him feel that way.</p><p>-</p><p>“I’m going to kill you.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, buckaroo.”</p><p>“Oh my God.”</p><p>Quarantine was a lot less fun five days in. Or, honestly, it might just be the fact that neither of them had ever shared space like this before. Most of their alone time only lasted a few hours. Now, though, they were truly getting a full living together experience. Apparently, that’s all Alex needed to get rid of that gooey, 17-again feeling Micahel gave him.</p><p>“Okay, listen, I’m going to go take a shower. When I get out, you are going to stop making buzzing noises while telekinetically flying your paper airplane into my head, do you understand?” Alex said sternly. </p><p>Michael raised a challenging eyebrow and, again, the airplane flew into the air, doing a few loops before pelting Alex square in the chest.</p><p>Alex heaved a heavy breath and glared at him, trying not to give in to the urge to scream at him. Instead, he swiftly turned around made his way towards the bathroom. He stepped inside, leaving his crutches right outside the door, and was thankful that Michael had picked up his towel and dried the floor. With a sigh, Alex turned on the shower and let it heat up as he sat down and started to undress. </p><p>As the steam began to fog up the room, words in Michael’s handwriting started appearing on the mirror.</p><p>
  <em>fixed it</em>
</p><p>Alex snorted, letting a bit of his annoyance roll off his shoulders. He shook his head and rubbed his temples and tried to remember that, all in all, this was a good thing. He liked having Michael around more than he got on his nerves. They just really needed to work on getting their own, personal alone time. Maybe he could talk about that with him.</p><p>Strategically, Alex moved from his place on his stool to the bench in the shower. It had taken a lot of practice, but now he was able to do it like second nature. However, he was shocked to feel his shower actually have somewhat decent water pressure for once. He thought about the message on the mirror and smiled.</p><p>Maybe he could get used to this.</p><p>-</p><p>Alone time, Alex had said. Alone time, Michael had agreed.</p><p>And yet, even in the depths of the bunker while knowing Michael was cooking in the kitchen, he still managed to be interrupted by that goddamn paper airplane. It flew around mindlessly and Alex was beginning to wonder if he was even doing it on purpose at the point or if it was just a way to let out some energy when they were confined. </p><p>The paper airplane had originally started as just a standard paper airplane. Now, three days later, it’d become some fucking replica of a fighter jet that was fully colored and decorated. Last time Alex had taken a good look at it, he noticed there was a little arrow pointing to the pilot that said ‘Alex’. He tried not to show how adorable he thought that was.</p><p>He couldn’t lie, though, he was really fucking proud of Michael. The entire time he’d been stuck inside with not much to do and he hadn’t even really seemed eager to drink. The couple times he did seem outwardly down, he was open to talking about it so he didn’t do something too bad. Alex appreciated that.</p><p>It made him think a little more each day that living together may not be a bad thing. Maybe, in the long run, it was a good thing. </p><p>“Alex, the plane means dinner!” Michael called. Foolishly, Alex grinned and shook his head, moving his laptop to the side before going to climb up the ladder. Michael was waiting for him when he reached the top. “Come eat.”</p><p>“I’m coming, I’m coming.”</p><p>With a little help, Alex got to his feet and they both headed for the kitchen to have dinner. Michael was becoming quite the connoisseur when it came to cooking, trying something a little more out there for each meal. Again, despite the annoyances, it was a pro to the reasons he liked living with him list.</p><p>“So, um, I’ve been thinking,” Michael said halfway through their meal, “Remember our deal?”</p><p>Alex shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Okay, so, you know how we said once I get better, you’d leave me alone?” Alex nodded slowly. “Well, right, so the thing about addiction is... I’m never really going to be better. It’s going to be something I struggle with for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Alex took a breath and tried not to get his hopes up. “Okay. So, what does that mean for our situation?”</p><p>“Uh, well, whenever we made that deal, I kinda just wanted to piss you off and hurt your feelings,” Micahel said, avoiding eye contact, “Sorry, by the way.”</p><p>“You were going through stuff.”</p><p>“Yeah. So, I think we can still hang out and stuff. Like, I don’t want you to leave me alone. Would you be okay with that?” Michael asked. Alex let out a soft breath and nodded, relaxing in his chair.</p><p>“Of course,” Alex said. Except Michael still was fidgeting like that wasn’t his only question. “What?”</p><p>“So, uh, different time I was trying to piss you off, I said we were bad and I wanted to be good for someone,” Michael pointed out. Now Alex actually held his breath. “I think I got that wrong too. I think I wanna... I want us to be good for each other. Is that okay?”</p><p>Alex swallowed hard and bit back a smile, nodding his head. This felt fake. Honestly, it probably was fake. No way he got so many good things happening during a fucking plague.</p><p>“Yeah, yes, I want that too,” Alex said, “I think we are. I mean, we’ve been doing good at communicating. It feels good.”</p><p>Michael finally looked up to him, grinning a bit as he did so. Alex fell a little more in love if that was even possible. He was tempted to kiss him, tempted to admit that he never stopped loving him, tempted to do a lot of things. Instead, he waited.</p><p>“Great,” Michael said, biting on his bottom lip, “So you’re not fed up with me and ready to kick me out?”</p><p>Alex laughed softly, “No, not yet. Even when you’re annoying, I still like having you around.”</p><p>“Oh, thank God, me too,” Michael laughed. They stared at each other for a moment, smiling until it got weird. It took a minute for it to get weird. “So, um, maybe we can go on a date?”</p><p>“You think we can go places? I thought you were scared I was going to get sick,” Alex pointed out. Michael rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I was thinking maybe going for a walk in the woods, just me ‘n you tomorrow.”</p><p>Alex chewed on the inside of his lip for a moment to try and taper his excitement before he nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds good.”</p><p>-</p><p>“No offense, but I’m getting really fucking tired of being stuck with nothing to do.”</p><p>“None taken.”</p><p>Alex groaned dramatically as he dragged himself to his room again. They still had at least another week and, honestly, Alex felt like it was only going to get longer. Or, at least feel longer. As much as he liked having Micahel in his the house and around, he also was craving some sense of normalcy.</p><p>Which, in itself felt insane. When had his life ever truly been normal?</p><p>“I’m running out of things to do,” Michael said from the bathroom connected to Alex’s room. The door was open and he was massaging curl cream into his hair. It was something so small, but Alex loved seeing it. Moments like that were one of the few things keeping him sane.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“Well, you know,” Michael started, a smirk on his face even though Alex couldn't see it, “We could-”</p><p>“No, we’re being good,” Alex laughed as he sat down on his bed. Though the thought had crept into his mind more than a few things. However, he was determined to try and keep whatever bit of normalcy he could obtain. If that meant still taking this thing with Michael step by step, he was going to do it.</p><p>“I know, I know. I’m just... I’m ready for something to change, you know? Not between us, just in general. I’m in a rut, it’s kinda fucking with my head,” he admitted. Alex let himself get serious and he watched Michael a little more closely.</p><p>“Do you need to talk about it?” he asked. Micahel shrugged.</p><p>“I feel like there’s nothing to talk about. I just got used to having a distraction, I guess, and I’m running out of them.”</p><p>“I understand. Not in exactly the same way, but I do,” Alex told him. Michael took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror for a moment.</p><p>In the few weeks he’d been staying there, Alex had been able to watch him put on some weight again. He looked a whole lot better and that felt good. Amongst all the bullshit in the world, there were always silver linings.</p><p>“How about this,” Alex said, “You can stay in here with me tonight. Nothing questionable, but we’re still mixing it up.”</p><p>Michael looked over at him with a sweet little smile. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I got you, you got me, right?” Alex asked. Micahel visibly relaxed and nodded.</p><p>Alex scooted closer to the wall to make space for another body in his bed. Michael was hesitant to come closer, shutting off all the lights and turning on the fan as well as putting The Office on before even coming close. He crawled onto the bed and, instead of laying in the open space left for him, placed himself right in the 4-inch gap between Alex and the wall.</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Alex mused, reveling in the sound of Michael’s unabashed laughter. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze. Michael buried his face in the crook of his neck, cuddling up to him in a way he didn’t think either of them had had in a while. Even when Alex had tried other relationships, it always felt weird to cuddle up so tight with someone else. He had to assume that, from Michael’s behavior, he hadn’t really gotten that either.</p><p>“I missed this,” Michael whispered, nuzzling his nose against the stubble Alex had been growing on his jaw.</p><p>“Me too,” Alex said right back, “And, I promise, this whole quarantine thing isn’t forever. It’ll end, I promise.”</p><p>He could feel Michael breathing against his neck as he took in his words, accepting them as truth. He knew he needed to hear it. And, honestly, so did Alex. This wasn’t forever. It would end.</p><p><br/>But feeling him so close to him again? That he could handle a forever of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also on my tumblr: spaceskam</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>